Where were You?
by Muirnin
Summary: REPOST: Originally written in 2003 … with this the 10th anniversary of that horrible day I resubmit this in an attempt that we NEVER FORGET … and so here it is as it was written with the original Author's Notes and disclaimer no changes have been made


**Where Were You?**

**By Muirnin Cocan**

_Originally, this was posted in 2003 with this the 10th anniversary of that horrible day I resubmit this in an attempt that we NEVER FORGET and so here it is as it was written with the original Authors Notes and disclaimer no changes have been made at all _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not now, nor at any time own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is an original plot, based on characters created by J K Rowling with additional characters created by Muirnin Cocan. In no way is any money being made, nor copyright or trademark infringement intended. J K Rowling owns all rights as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, with additional rights belonging to Warner Bros., Inc. Some parts may be of an adult nature that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader discretion is strongly advised. The song "Where Were You? (When the world stopped turning)" was written by Alan Jackson and 2001 EMI Music / Tri-Angels Music (ASCAP)I do not now, nor at any time own the song and the same disclaimer applies!_

**_A/N:_**_ As we near the 2nd anniversary of that terrible day I grieve for the ones who lost loved ones, wish them peace, and hope for the future. This is my tribute to them _

_I had originally planned on a short song story, based on an amazing song by Alan Jackson. However, as I began writing I realized that the amount of detail I was going into was not going to end up being a short story... It had to become much more personal to Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World..._

_I personally remember my own feelings and memories of that horrible day and the agonizing days that followed. How I felt when I had turned on the television so that I could let my children watch the Playhouse Disney on the Disney Channel and watched instead as an attack against our great nation took place... It was just after 6 am in California and I watched in horror... My husband who is Canadian was in shock as well..._

_No, I was nowhere near the WTC when the attacks occurred; I was in the San Francisco Bay Area... But in my heart I was there... with all the others across this great nation that watched in horror as the towers fell... and grieved for all the lives that were lost._

_I write this story as a tribute to the men and women who lived and died on that tragic day... and to the troops who have fought so valiantly for our Enduring Freedom... Support Our Troops, Our Firefighters, Our Law Enforcement Officers and anyone that risks their lives day in and day out so that our freedoms can be kept intact._

_God Bless the USA..._

_Peace_

_As Always,  
>Muirnin<br>}-'-,- _

**Where Were You?**

The images shook the world... tears welled up in eyes of people whose loved ones were no where near the towers... All around the world Muggle and Wizard communities waited to hear who was alive and who was no more...

What was it about the American's and their wizarding community? Many of their buildings, having been constructed with anti-magic wards around them, meaning that wizards would not be able to use any of their magic in them.

American's were not completely ignorant on the subject of the wizarding community, having had witch trials and such a couple of centuries before. To the American's, witches and wizards were something akin to their own history and not shrouded in myths and legends as they were in other parts of the world. To many in the United States, the magical communities, while bizarre to say the least, were protected within the boundaries of their precious religious freedoms, detailed within the Constitution of the United States under the Bill of Rights.

American Muggles were undoubtedly the better informed of any Muggles that the Wizarding world had ever seen. So when an informant within Voldemort's forces informed the Ministry of Magic in London of a planned Muggle attack by death-eaters, they knew exactly who to send.

They had become a well-known triple threat. They were stronger together than they were apart, however in some cases they did have to work separately. This was the case on this early September morning.

The Muggle-Wizard Coalition had been established in June of 1998, under the semblance of the Muggle Protection Act directed by Arthur Weasley. The founders of the coalition included all seven of the Weasley Children, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Many of Voldemorts forces wanted to see the coalition destroyed, because of its obscene display of affection towards Muggles.

Nevertheless, many within the Wizarding community felt that the coalition was the exact thing they needed to keep Muggles protected and the Wizarding world hidden.

"Are you sure we can trust this information?" Harry said pointedly at his cousin Dudley Dursley.

Dudley had become a Muggle liaison for the coalition when it was founded, shortly after death-eaters had destroyed their home on Privet Drive and killed his mother and father. It was only because of the compassion that Harry had shown in those first few hours after the attack that Dudley had even survived his grief. Harry had taken Dudley into his own home, treated him with the amount of love and compassion that only a family member could bestow, then helped Dudley make a new life for himself.

"It came from Draco" Dudley said, informing his cousin of the supplied information from a trusted spy within the death-eater camp.

"Damn." Harry said as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Listen, you go ahead and get back home I'm sure Ginny is waiting for you." Then grinning he added, "I wouldn't want to be on her bad side when one of her pregnancy mood swings hit!"

Dudley blushed then gave his cousin a huge grin. "Only 2 more weeks. Hermione keeps saying the baby's going to be here on her birthday but I think it is going to be on the 23rd not the 19th. So have you decided how you are going to handle the information from Draco?"

"I think that Ron, Mione and I may take a quick trip to the Colonies. If what he says is true" shaking his head, "many Muggles and Wizards will be killed. Voldemort has truly come up with a fiendish plan this time. I will call you and let you know what we find out. I think we have a couple of days leeway though."

"I hope so." Dudley started to leave then turned and looked at Harry. "You know tomorrow would have been Mom and Dad's 25th wedding anniversary. September 11th, it just doesn't seem possible that they are gone."

Going over to his cousin, he put an arm around his shoulders, "tell you what. When we return tomorrow evening, how about if I go with you to take flowers to them." Harry's green eyes were moist with tears, feeling the empathic bond between his cousin and himself. While they had not been close as children, they made up for it as adults bonding more like brothers in the last few years. Even before his Aunt and Uncle died, Harry and Dudley had grown close, but partly because of Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had come over to Harry's house with her brother Ron in the summer of 1996 when she met for the first time, Dudley Dursley. Dudley's rude and obnoxious behavior fueled by Ginnys outspoken and assertiveness made sparks fly all over the place. Harry could see the change in Dudley immediately, and did nothing to stop it.

Both had become smitten at once, but hid their affection through their own activities, lest Dudley's parents found out about the beautiful redheaded witch who had captured their Dudders heart. It was because of this that Dudley had befriended Harry and slowly began to learn about the wizarding world that he had been drawn into.

Picking up the phone, Harry called the private field at Heathrow Airport and scheduled his private jet for take off to New York City. While all three of them could apparate to a designated apparition port within Manhattan, they all had agreed early on within the coalition that they would take Muggle means of transportation when ever possible. Partly because of Harry's love of flying whether it was on brooms, hippogriffs or airplanes he loved to fly.

He had gotten his Muggle pilots license a few years before knowing that Ron and Hermione had also taken an interest in his current obsession that was other then Quidditch.

He met the others at their flat in London where Hermione had already packed the equipment they would need. Ron had already gotten more information through the death-eaters underground and was talking to Draco in the other room. It had become very important that they were as well informed as possible.

"It appears as if the Dark Lord has allied himself with a Muggle group called the Taliban regime in Afghanistan." Draco said quietly to Ron.

"I just don't get it why is he wanting to become allies with Muggles when he wants to exterminate them. It just doesn't make sense." Ron said shaking his head.

"All I know is what I got from some of the locals" meaning the local death eaters he was associated with. "It would seem that he wants to 'use' them to do much of the chaotic killing and then send his death eaters in to do the clean up work. It would also seem that an attack of this magnitude would also do as he intends to rid the world of Muggle-born witches and wizards, then perhaps take the attention off of himself in the wizarding world."

They spoke for a few more minutes, during which time Hermione brought them in a pot of hot tea and then she left to finish getting things ready for their departure in a couple of hours.

It had been decided that once they got to New York City, Harry and Ron would go and meet with the American Wizarding Ministry while Hermione would head over to meet with the American Muggle Coalition who were secretly located within the compound where the United States Military Headquarters where housed.

By the time, they had been settled into their suite in Manhattan it was already beginning to become dark. After a late supper at one of the trendier restaurants, the trio tried to settle down. Harry looked over at his two best friends and thought about each of them.

Ron Weasley had matured in the years since he had first met him on the Hogwarts express when they were 11 years old. He was tall in stature being 6' 4" and sported a goatee that gave his boyish complexion a jovial look. Ron had recently become engaged to his long time girlfriend Luna Lovegood and they were planning to have a New Years Eve wedding.

He was sitting in a recliner, talking to his future wife on the telephone. To Ron, this was the greatest Muggle invention ever. Even his parents had a phone line installed at the Burrow, so that they could 'live' more like Muggles. In reality, it was so the Muggles they associated with through the Coalition could better contact Arthur.

When Harry looked over at his other best friend, Hermione Granger, his heart swelled with pride at what she had become. Not only had she become a vital part of the Coalition, but also she had expanded her skills by recently receiving her Physician and Healer's Degree from St. Mungo's Wizarding School of Medicine. It was not as extensive in knowledge as a Muggle PhD was, however it did give her the specialized abilities to handle many magical-medical conditions.

On top of all of this, Hermione had also been studying for her Muggle PhD as the University of Oxford - Medical Sciences Division, so that she would be able to combine both degrees to help the Coalition. Beginning while still in Hogwarts, she started taking premedical courses and then was able to augment her training once she had graduated.

She had gained quite a bit of respect in both communities as Dr. Hermione Granger, however to Harry, she was the most precious and dearest thing in his life.

They had flirted with each other since their 5th year at Hogwarts, and while they had never confessed their love for each other, they never dated anyone else. Ron had frequently told Harry that it was about time that he should finally profess his love to their best friend. Nevertheless, Harry refused, because of the threat that Voldemort played. After knowing each other for a decade, they had all become targets of the Dark Lord.

However, as Harry watched Ron talking to Luna, seeing the love in his best friends eyes as he spoke, Harry knew that he wanted that as well. He looked over at Hermione, her bushy brown hair down loose around her shoulders as she read one of her textbooks. Harry smiled. Even when she was trying to relax she found ways to study.

Well mate, Im heading to my room. Ron said getting up out of the chair.

Its a bit early for you isnt it? Harry asked.

Luna doesnt have to work today, so we were going to um talk on the phone for awhile. Ron replied.

Harry gave Ron a smirk of a grin then slapped hands and fists in acknowledgement. Going over to where Hermione sat with her nose in a book Ron leaned down, whispered something into her ear and then kissed her on the top of her head, causing her to blush. Ron just rolled his eyes and went into his room.

What was that all about? Harry asked as he watched Hermione close her book.

Our dear redheaded friend passed on a message from Luna. Hermione answered as she stood up and moved towards Harry.

And what was this mysterious message? Harry asked very confused.

Just this she said as she leaned down and gave Harry a very passionate kiss.

When they finally parted, catching his breath, he looked into her deep cinnamon brown eyes and could see all the love she possessed for him. Wow, that was some message. He grinned, You sure that was a message from Luna?

Blushing Hermione said, Well that wasnt the message exactly. She scooted over, snuggling into his awaiting arms.

Oh? Harry said.

What Luna had told Ron to tell me, was that it was foolish for us to remain celibate. Looking up at Harry she added, Shes right Harry. No matter how silly a notion I think it might be to have Luna right about something, that could have ended up in the Quibbler, she is correct. I love you Harry and I know you love me Pretending that we are not in love is not going to stop me from being a target in Voldemorts eyes.

I do love you Mione. But I am also afraid of losing you. Harry said holding her a bit tighter in his arms.

You can never lose me I have been exclusively yours since we were 15 years old No matter where our lives take us, I am only yours. She whispered leaning up and capturing his lips again.

The bright emerald green of Harrys eyes sparkled with tears, his heart swelling to bursting. She loved him she really loved him.

Are you sure about this Mione? Harry whispered.

I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life as I am of this moment." She said breathlessly.

In a swift motion, Harry picked Hermione up into his strong muscular arms and carried her into his room. He kissed her passionately again as they crossed over the threshold. Their lips broke contact as he set her gently upon the king size bed, looking at each other with all the anticipation of being first time lovers. While they had both dated others, neither of them had been intimate with anyone before. Subconsciously they knew Harry and Hermione were meant for each other and no one else.

As Harry took off his shirt, he heard Hermiones breath catch. His body had toned up from playing Quidditch and his muscles were tight. Hermione sat up and began taking off her blouse and skirt. While neither of them had been intimate before, they both knew deep down that there was no delaying the lovers now.

Soon, both were naked in front of each other, pressing their hot flesh against each other. They hungrily kissed each other feeling every part of their bodies with their hands not sure where to start.

Harry lowered her down onto the pillows and began kissing her skin with gentle kisses taking time to suckle both of her voluptuous breasts. Hermiones body began to twitch at his suckling and Harry took his hand and moved it down between her legs gently stroking the wetness he found there

With her aroused by his fingers stroking her nether region, Hermione reached out with her hand and could just grasp his manhood and began to stroke him he gasped the moment she touched him.

The faster he stroked, the faster she stroked then quickly Harry moved down and began to kiss her curly thatch, leaving her to whimper just a bit. When Harrys tongue traced the outside edge of her lower lips, her breath caught, causing her breathing to be irregular. He could feel her beginning to thrash about grabbing hold of the comforter and pillows.

OH HARRY! she cried out, Please, I want you now

Harry moved his body up above her again capturing her lips with his pressing them passionately together.

Are you sure Mione? He asked quietly.

She could not speak; she just nodded quickly kissing him again with more pressure.

Harry guided himself to her opening, and began to slide in meeting a bit of resistance. Im sorry love, this will hurt a bit.

I know just push fast. She whispered and as he did as she asked she cried out with a whimper. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as the pain began to subside. Very slowly, Harry began to move in and out, careful not to hurt her anymore.

As the pain eased away, the pleasure began to build again. Soon she was trying to push herself against him so he was driven even deeper and faster. They were both so rapturous with their movements that when they finally reached climax it was together as Harry filled her up.

He didnt want to pull out enraptured by her tightness.

They continued until very early in the morning continuing to make love to each other over and over again.

The pair had even gotten into the shower to get ready for their day and ended up making love in there as well.

Seeing the clock at 7am, Hermione finally commented. Honey, my meeting is at 8am. I need to get going as she put her last shoe on.

Harry adjusted his tie and was placing his suit jacket on, Yeah I have to make sure that Rons ready we have our meeting at 8:30 at the World Trade Center. I cant believe these Americans though not allowing us to apparate into the buildings especially where their Magical Offices are located.

I think its funny besides, Ive never been to the Pentagon before, so I dont want to get lost or be late. Theres an apparition area near their building but it is a bit of a walk.

At least we have an apparition point in Building three so we dont have to walk too far. Turning he hollered out, RON! You better be up and dressed!

Ill see you after my meeting I should be done by about noon. Hermione said. Im still amazed that the American Muggle Coalition is in their military headquarters.

As they walked out to the sitting room of their suite nearly bumped into Ron who was still trying to tie his tie. Youd think after seven years of ties at Hogwarts I would get the hang of these things. Hermione walked over and quickly adjusted Rons tie.

Now dont fuss with it. She said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Then turning to Harry she stared at him as if it were the last time, adjusted his tie, straightened his handkerchief. Ill see you later.

Oh you certainly will, I love you. Harry said quietly.

And I love you. You take care of yourselves. You and I have a few things to work on tonight she said with a wink.

Maybe you can come with Dudley and I to place flowers for his folks. Harry said.

That would be nice. She leaned forward and they began a very passionate kiss, that did not go unnoticed by Ron.

Damn, I owe Luna 10 Galleons. Ron muttered under his breath, which caused both Harry and Hermione to break their kiss with a fit of giggles.

Ok love Ill see you later. Hermione said giving Harry a quick peck on the lips and then apparated out.

Are you ready Ron? Harry asked attempting ignorance of Rons look of amusement at Harry and Hermiones romantic display.

As they apparated to their points at the World Trade Center, Ron looked at Harry and said, so how was it? Hmmmm wiggling his eyebrows.

That is NONE of your concern. I could ask you the same thing about your ummm phone conversation with Luna? Harry said with a wicked grin on his face.

Ah yeah right never mind. What floor do we have to go to? Ron asked.

The American Ministry of Magic is located in the north tower on the 79th floor. Ready for the elevators? Harry said.

Oh I hate those things I know we have lifts at the Ministry, but I dont know I think I trust magic more then cables and pulleys. Ron said.

Their appointment was set for 8:30 am, by the time they had taken the lift to the 79th floor they still had to go through the security process. They walked into a small wall cabinet where there was a pay phone. They dialed 62442 and heard an American accent say Welcome to the American Ministry of Magic, Please state your business.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley from the British Wizard Muggle Coalition regarding Terrorist threats.

Thank you. Please pin your badges to your suit coats and have a nice day. The coin dispenser shot out two badges that had their names on them with BWMC CTU (British Wizard Muggle Coalition Central Terrorist Unit). The cabinet that they stood in spun around and they walked out into a wide open room.

Once inside they were greeted by a representative of the American Minister of Magic and lead them back towards his office. They had barely sat down with Minister Tuttle when the entire building was shook by a huge impact above them. It was 8:46 in the morning.

**HERMIONES POV**

Walking into the American Muggle Coalition was a simple matter. Hermione walked up to the information counter and said My name is Hermione Granger I have an appointment. In addition, was directed to an office on the bottom floor section B on the west side. She walked over to the office and entered. It was 8:00am and she met up with a representative of the American Muggle Coalition, Sarah OBrien. They had been discussing many of the muggle coalition activities. By 8:45am, Hermione finally got the discussion turned to the looming attack.

From what our intelligence has gotten us, there is a planned attack on America because of Voldemorts connection with something called the Taliban. Said Hermione, as she sat comfortably in Sarahs office. She carefully took a sip of her coffee and got a pad and pen out to take some notes.

Miss Granger, I know that we hear daily about some sort of Terrorist attack against the United States everyone likes to pick on the bigger kid. Sarah said. But we have been assured by the FBI and the CIA that there is no need for concern.

Please its Hermione, I understand that but this intelligence we received was from deep with in Lord Voldemorts organization. Im not sure but I believe it is planned for any day

A man ran into Sarahs office. Sarah, turn on your television a plane just crashed into the World Trade Center.

Oh my God Harry! Hermione cried out taking out the cell phone that they used for muggle communications. Quickly dialing his number she waited patiently as it rang her heart pounding.

Mione? Harrys voice answered.

Oh My God Harry, please tell me it wasnt your building Hermione pleaded.

I wish I could love, but what ever happened is about 20 floors above the Ministry offices and Damn We are dodging falling debris Ron and I are trying to get Minister Tuttle down to the unwarded area so we can apparate out Damn Wards

Please be careful love Im watching it on TV and it was an airplane Flight 11 to Los Angeles it hit above the 100th floor. Hermione said

Dont worry about us We only have about 53 floors to go before we will be outside the building Harry said. I love you be safe for me.

I love you too Be safe for me as well. Hermione said and then the line went dead

Is everything alright? Sarah asked Hermione seeing her close to tears

Yeah Harry and Ron are trying to get out of the North Tower They have Minister Tuttle with them. Hermione said. Apparently even with the damage to the tower they still cant apparate out.

Interesting how the wards stayed up when the plane hit. Sarah said. Im glad they are trying to get the minister out.

The weird thing is I could hear in the background announcements saying everything is fine stay where you are Hermione said anxiously. Im just glad Harry is trying to get out I dont know what I would do if I lose him she sobbed.

So I guess the intelligence you had in place was correct I all of the sudden they watched as a 2nd plane plowed into the south tower lower then the first plane hit. Oh Jesus Sarah said as she grabbed the phone and began calling the War room of the Pentagon. What is going on? Are we under attack?

Sarah listened carefully as Hermione watched in fear at the images on the screen by 9:30 am Hermione stood up and told Sarah that she had to go and see what she could do for the Ministry.

Heading outside she was just about to the area to apparate safely when she heard a noise in the air turning she saw a plane heading directly into the bottom floor of the west side of the building Debris flying out towards her, hitting her just as she apparated away.

She apparated near the North Tower, her leg badly damaged by the debris she hobbled over towards the North Tower. She could see people running away from the building. Firefighters and police officers were running in, trying to get people out. Hermione thought about trying to go inside to help but was turned away by authorities.

Suddenly she saw the face of the man she had been looking for She saw Harry, Ron and Minister Tuttle. They were heading in her direction away from North Tower past the South Tower

She began to run towards them so they could apparate away then the South Tower began to collapse on itself, a huge cloud of debris and smoke billowing out into the area where they were She could have sworn she heard Harrys voice say back to the Suite. She immediately apparated back to the suite, to wait patiently for Harry, Ron and Minister Tuttles return from where she had left them.

About half an hour later, Harry apparated in covered in a thick grey dust, his breathing raspy and he had difficulty speaking. In his arms, covered in blood was Ron. Harry laid Ron down on the sofa and Hermione immediately began to examine his body to see if he was all right She had her medical bag out from treating the damage to her leg while she had waited for Harry.

It did not look good. Harry, we need to get him to St. Mungos are you able to apparate to London? Or should we floo there?

Apparate would be faster. Lets go. Harry said as he took Ron into his arms, Hermione grasping her medical bag and held onto Harry and Ron where they arrived in the emergency room.

Dr. Granger, what are you doing here? said one of the nurses.

Get me a stretcher we have an emergency here. We were in the states

Oh Dear Merlin! the nurse exclaimed as she got a gurney over to Ron and headed him down towards the Emergency Healers.

Hermione put her arm around Harry feeling the weight of him begin to slack down. Taking her foot, she grabbed a wheel chair and pulled it over. Setting him down, she began to examine him a piece of the building imbedded into the back of his head. Im taking you down to surgery.

Mione, I need to wait to hear about Ron we need to let Luna, Molly and Arthur know. Harry said with a roughness even more so then before.

Ill let them know I will contact Dudley Please dont fight with the healers. She said as she gave him a kiss.

His speech began to slur as he told her he loved her, his glasses he put in her hand and his head lolled over to the side.

Hermione gasped. She found the quickest floo connection to contact the Weasleys and Luna then contacted Dudley on the cell phone, which amazingly still worked and told him about Harry and Ron.

Within half an hour all parties were there, giving Hermione hugs and trying to get information. Ginny had come with Dudley and felt very uncomfortable. Molly soon realized that she was heading into labor. Hermione took her back leaving Dudley with his in-laws and Luna.

As Ginny was giving birth, Rons life was slipping away when the baby arrived a healthy screaming red headed boy Ron at the same moment he was pronounced dead. His injuries had been too severe Luna held onto his hand as life had slipped away from him.

After checking on Ginny and Dudley, Molly and Arthur held onto Luna who was in a state of shock they only had a couple more months until their wedding and now she wouldnt be a Weasley she had not even been able to tell him that she was 5 weeks pregnant.

Hermione sat next to Harrys bedside holding his hand. He had fallen into a coma during surgery they did not know if he would make it at all.

Hour upon hour she sat there, going over the events of the last 24 hours and realized that she had her greatest joy and her greatest sorrow all in that short span of time. Molly and Arthur had come in to check on Harry giving Hermione the news about Ron and Ginny. She began to sob uncontrollably

One life leaves this world and another comes in

Dudley had come in to check on Harry. He wrapped a comforting arm around Hermiones shoulders. She tried to offer him congratulations, but broke down into tears when she tried to speak Dudley said he understood and left her alone with Harry.

She continued to cry when she heard his raspy voice say, Dont cry Mione it will make me sad.

Harry? Hermione cried out Are you awake?

Yes I am, Ron told me to come back to take care of you, Luna and the babies he said dreamily.

What? Hermione said in a state of shock.

He pushed me back away from the light saying it wasnt my time yet I still had to vanquish Voldemort. Then he told me that Luna is expecting twins and that you are expecting as well

Hermione collapsed into the chair next to him listening to his dreamy form of speaking.

Ron also said that he got to see his nephew as they passed each other through the veil of life. His leaving and his nephew coming into the world.

Hermione reached over and gave him a gentle kiss. I love you Harry James Potter. Im so glad you came back to me it will be rough not having Ron around to pester us.

Id like Luna to move in so we can take care of her she would have been moving into the house anyway after the wedding Harry added.

Are you sure you can handle two hormonal pregnant women? She said with a grin.

Only if you can get someone in here to marry us tonight. Harry said.

Hermione pressed a buzzer and called for one of the healers on staff. She told them Harrys request and then told them to have Luna and the rest of the family to come in.

Harry told Hermione to get into his suit pocket and found a ring box there

I was planning on proposing tonight which I did but I dont want to be another day without you as my wife.

Yes, I will marry you tonight you scared the shit out of me you know why didnt you tell me you were more injured then you were Hermione said.

I was trying to save Ron Minister Tuttle was buried so deep I could not reach him but I had a hand on Ron right as the building fell I would not let him go I tried to apparate out, and when I did, I had to lift Ron into my arms to get him back to the suite.

The Pentagon was hit as well just as I had left the building The Muggle Coalition office was destroyed

Arthur came in and told Harry and Hermione that he has the authorization to marry them. Molly, Luna and Dudley came in as well to be witnesses. As they exchanged their vows and were finally husband and wife, they made a promise to Luna that she would be alright she would be moving into the house to raise the twins.

At this announcement, Molly got excited progeny of Ron to come to the earth it helped to complete the circle of life

Arthur also told Luna that if she wished, she could legally change her last name to Weasley since she was betrothed to Ron at the time of his death. They would legally be husband and wife without exchanging the vows since he had made vows in front of witnesses when he proposed the 6 months before.

Out of Tragedy comes rays of hope that illuminate the sky we shall always remember the way we felt on that warm September day I know what I was doing Do you?

_Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning)  
>By Alan Jackson<em>

Verse:  
>Where were you when the world stop turning on that September day<br>Were you in the yard with your wife and children  
>Or working on some stage in L.A.<br>Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke  
>Rising against that blue sky<br>Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor  
>Or did you just sit down and cry<p>

Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones  
>And pray for the ones who don't know<br>Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
>And sob for the ones left below<br>Did you burst out in pride for the red, white and blue  
>And the heroes who died just doin' what they do<br>Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
>And look at yourself and what really matters<p>

Chorus:  
>I'm just a singer of simple songs<br>I'm not a real political man  
>I watch CNN but I'm not sure I could<br>Tell you the difference in Iraq and Iran  
>But I know Jesus and I talk to God<br>And I remember this from when I was young  
>Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us<br>And the greatest is love

Verse:  
>Where were you when the world stop turning on that September day<br>Teaching a class full of innocent children  
>Or driving down some cold interstate<br>Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor  
>In a crowded room did you feel alone<br>Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her  
>Did you dust off that Bible at home<p>

Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened  
>And you close your eyes and not go to sleep<br>Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages  
>Or speak to some stranger on the street<br>Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
>Go out and buy you a gun<br>Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'  
>And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns<p>

Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers  
>Stand in line and give your own blood<br>Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
>Thank God you had somebody to love<p>

Repeat Chorus

2001 EMI Music / Tri-Angels Music (ASCAP)


End file.
